


The Boy With The Green Eyes

by ArtThedevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Sixth Sense AU, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: When Otabek switches his home rink to Russia, he starts seeing a blonde that quickly captures his attention. As he attempts to get closer to him, he starts to notice that he's the only one who can actually see him.





	The Boy With The Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this idea the other day when I was watching The Sixth Sense and decided to roll with it. I'm currently writing like three different stories already so what's one more? Hopefully this isn't absolute trash, and hasn't already been done. Enjoy!

“Otabek!”

I glanced in the direction the shout came from, quickly spotting Victor and Yuuri a few feet away. Pulling my suitcase along with me, I walked over to where they stood. Victor was waving his arms about like a madman, as if he were trying to flag down one of the planes, and Yuuri just looked embarrassed.

“Otabek! We're so glad you're here!” Victor shouted enthusiastically. Yuuri nearly face palmed. “I think he knows we're here by now, Vitya, you can stop waving.” Victor's arms came back down to rest at his side. “It's nice to see you again Otabek!” Victor said, a little too loud for my liking. Yuuri extended his hand for me to shake. “You may not remember us, we only met briefly at competitions. I'm Yuuri, and that's Victor.” I shook hands with him, and then with Victor. “Yes, I remember, Katsuki and Nikiforov, right?” They nodded. “You can just call me Victor, no need to be so formal, we're all friends here!” Victor said with a smile. “The same goes for Yuuri, we're like one big skating family over here, so we hope you'll feel welcome!”

Victor seems like a nice person, but with that much energy, I wonder how Yuuri or anyone else for that matter keeps up with his enthusiasm. “I can't wait to show you around and introduce you to everyone!” Yuuri put a hand on his shoulder. “I think maybe we should let him get settled in his new apartment first, he's had a long flight.” Victor raised a finger to his lips in thought. “I suppose you're right.” He agreed. “Let's go then! We'll drive you there and back until you can get your car here.”

“Actually, I don't have a car, I have a motorcycle. It should be here tomorrow.” They looked surprised, but said nothing on the subject. I followed them out and thought about how different it was going to be being in Russia instead of Kazakhstan. Hopefully it will prove to be a good change, and I didn't make a bad decision.

 

My new apartment is nothing special. One bedroom, since I'm by myself, a decently sized kitchen and living area, and one small bathroom. It's cozy enough I guess. Victor and Yuuri told me to get settled in for a bit, then they would come back and pick me up so we can visit the rink. I decided to at least get my clothes unpacked fr now. Everything else could wait. Switching rinks had been my coaches idea, it's supposed to help me with my technique. Being around different skaters and having a new coach is supposed o be good for me. It's apparently for _diversity._

Once my clothes were all neatly put away, I decided to take a quick shower before they came back. I had been on the plane for a long time, and needed to freshen up a bit. I quickly showered and threw on a gray sweater and black jogging pants. I got a message from Victor saying that he and Yuuri were on their way back, so I grabbed my jacket and headed outside.

 

The rink was pretty nice. It was about the size of my old rink. Victor and Yuuri lead me to an older man, which I assumed was Yakov. A stern looking woman with a tight bun stood beside him. “Yakov, this is Otabek!” Victor announced. Yakov nodded and shook my hand. “I hope you aren't as much of a hand full as the rest of my Russian team.” The poor man looked exasperated as he said this. It made me wonder what kind of things the other skaters put him through over the years. “This is my ex-wife, Lilia.” he said gesturing toward the woman. “She is going to be your choreographer.”

I never really had a choreographer before, my coach had always done that, so this would be an interesting experience. I shook her hand as well before Victor tugged my off in another direction. We went over to a young woman with red hair, leaning against the wall as she scrolled through her phone. “Mila!” Victor shouted and waved as we came over. She looked up from her phone and smiled at us. “Hello! Ooohh is this the new guy?” she asked, looking me up and down. “Yes! This is Otabek.”

She smiled and I offered her my hand to shake, but she waved it off and gave me a hug instead. It caught me off guard, but I politely hugged her back. “I'm Mila.” she said once she pulled away. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by loud sobbing. We all turned our attention to a guy a few feet away, who was checking his phone just as he came off the ice. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Georgi, what happened now?” Mila asks him. The guy continues to wail as he stares at his phone. “Can you believe it?! She's getting married!” We all stared at him in confusion. “Who is getting married?” Victor asked. He said nothing as he sobbed some more, thrusting his phone at us. There was a picture of a woman and a man, proudly showing off their engagement rings. Mila's eyes widened.   
“Holy crap!” She took the phone from his hand and inspected the photo. “Wow, that sucks big time.” He continued wailing dramatically as she handed him his phone back.

“That's Georgi by the way.” Mila said. “That was his ex-girlfriend, she dumped him and he won't stop obsessing over her.” she explained. “I see. Does this happen often?” I ask, pointing to the still hysterical Georgi. “At least once a week.” Victor answered. “But this is the worst he's ever been.” Mila adds. “Come, let's get you set up so you can start practicing your program.” Victor says, leading me away as Mila tried to calm Georgi. 

 

We go over my program for a few minutes, and run it by Yakov and Lilia who seem to agree with it, before I get out on the ice. I'm doing pretty well for the most part, and I don't fall even once. I stumbled once or twice, but I regained my balance quickly. About halfway through, I decide to take a short break. As I look up, I see a blonde sitting on a bench on the other side of the rink. At first, I thought it was a woman, but as I stared I realized it wasn't. His hair went just past his shoulders, he had piercing green eyes, and wore a Team Russia jacket. His eyes met mine, and it sent shivers down my spine as he scowled at me. I thought Victor had said he introduced me to everyone, maybe he had forgotten him?

I skated over to Victor where he was talking to Yuuri. “Who is that guy over there?” I ask pointing in the direction of the blonde. They look over and then exchange confused looks. “What guy?” Yuuri asks. I look over to where I last saw him, but he had disappeared. I could have sworn he was just there. Maybe he went into the locker room or something? If so then he's pretty fast. I shrug it off and get off the ice, taking a seat on a bench and checking my phone.

 

By the time I leave, it's almost dark, and I tell Victor and Yuuri that I'll walk home. They try to protest but I assure them that I'll be fine. It's not too far from here, and I want to stop and pick up something for dinner anyway. I had seen a grocery store on the way over earlier.

I walk the streets in silence, hands in my pockets to shield them from the cold. It's nearly December and it's already very frigid. I spot the grocery store up ahead and walk a little faster until I reach the door. The warm air that hits me as I enter is relieving. I grab a basket and start looking around. I soon realize that I have no idea what I'm looking for, just idly walking around looking at things. I turn around and at the other end of the isle is a blonde. It's the guy from the rink earlier.

He doesn't look at me, eyes fixed on something on the shelf. I notice he's still wearing his Team Russia jacket, it's not zipped up all the way, stopping at the middle of his stomach, but he now has the hood of a sweater underneath up over his head. I can't help but think he's quite attractive. Something about those green eyes makes my stomach flip. I decide to walk over and say hello, seeing as I didn't get to introduce myself at the rink. I stop about five feet away from him, but he doesn't look up.

“Hello.” I mumble pathetically. _Great job Otabek, he probably didn't even hear you._ I don't know why this guy makes me nervous, but I can't figure out if it's in a good way or not. He turns his head to look at me, still glaring with those piercing eyes. I notice something else in them as well, something like a hint of surprise. I secretly hope I haven't startled him. “I saw you at the rink earlier. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself.”

He looks more surprised now, his expression softening a bit. He appears to ponder over my statement for a moment before nodding. “I'm Otabek.” I say, extending a hand toward him. He takes a few steps back, staring at my hand. He glowered at it like I had offended him in some way. Then he ran. I stood there with my hand still extended for a moment, wondering what the hell had just happened. Shaking my head, I stuff my hand back into my pocket and continue browsing the shelf.

 

After I've gotten home and eaten the sandwich I'd bought, I laid in bed trying to force myself to sleep. I was physically exhausted form the busy day I'd had, but my mind raced with thoughts of the blonde guy. Had I said something wrong? Or did he just not like talking? So many questions danced through my head as I stared at the ceiling, wondering just who that guy was. I make a silent vow to myself to find out as I finally slip into sleep.


End file.
